


Helping Dad, Sidelined

by Sweffer



Series: Helping Dad [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Just a tiny amount of gay sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Side Story, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweffer/pseuds/Sweffer
Summary: This is some other writings that is about my previous still continuing story called Helping Dad. You will not understand anything if you don't read that one first. I linked the previous thing on this work. I hope this doesn't count as self promotion.





	1. Magnus side chapters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be about Magnus during chapters 1-4 of Helping Dad, what he is thinking and what happened in between when May wasn't around. The moments where May is there I won't really talk about much. If I do more chapters on this it will all be about characters other than May and their thoughts and experiences, as I said this chapter will be Magnus' side of the first 4 chapters of helping dad.
> 
> This will not go super in depth and will probably not be super well written either, I always like my sexual stories, while focused on sex, to have some backstory and reasoning to it, even if it may be not the best or most coherent. This is definitely not a "must read" for people that have read Helping Dad, but they might enjoy it. Also this won't make any sense unless you have read Helping Dad before reading this.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968751/chapters/42441353  
^^READ THIS FIRST OTHERWISE THIS ALL MAKES NO SENSE.^^  
This is not some self promotion thing but if you read this first you will have no idea what's going on.

 

 

The night before chapter 1.

Me and Alyx are sitting in the couch in front of the TV pretty late in the evening, May is sleeping in her room upstairs.

I start speaking to Alyx "Are sure asking so much from her is a good idea? I mean she's our daughter and 14, I know I agreed when you and your parents brought it up but I'm having my doubts."

"Why wouldn't it work out?" Alyx asks me seriously. "This would be the easiest way to solve the problem and I promise you 100% she is gonna say yes, she idolizes and looks up to you A LOT and I know that she is gonna want to help you."

"Even if we imagine her saying yes, is this OK? I'm OK with it being our daughter but, she is only 14, I am 51, I am twice her size, my dick is as big as her stomach so it's gonna be a bitch for her to get used to, and would she really want to spend possibly multiple hours every day pleasuring a sweaty 50 year old man?" I ask Alyx also seriously, I really don't have any problems with it being May in actuality, I would be the happiest man on earth if May would be ok with it, but I am really unsure if she is gonna say yes, if she actually wants this. It worked out well for Alyx in the past but she was older than May is.

Alyx answers immediately "Magnus have you not been paying attention? She has looked at you as if you were the sexiest man to have ever lived ever since she got into puberty 3 years ago, she would always stare at your crotch, ESPECIALLY if you weren't fully clothed, but try to hide that she looked at it, whenever you would touch her she would tense up, she always wanted to cuddle with you and looked disappointed when you always insisted to put on a full set of clothes before doing it, she would always come as fast as she could whenever you called for her. And you might not believe this but I am pretty sure that you being a "sweaty 50 year old man" that is twice her size has a lot to do with that, and she absolutely has enough determination to take your whole cock in a few weeks tops, and if she is anything like me there is nothing better than an old massive hairy cock." Alyx started saying that seriously but ended with a cheeky smile. "And also I know you want this too, you agreed to it extremely fast when I brought it up." Alyx adds before I could answer.

Alyx always knows what to say to make me feel better, I am so lucky for having her. "Well I have noticed it but I haven't thought about it much, and yes I do find May to be pretty sexy and overwhelmingly cute but it's never something I would act on."

"Well then look at this in a positive way, now you finally get your chance to act on it! Something really good might come from this and you just can't miss that chance!" Alyx responds positively

"Well you're right, I'm probably just being nervous for no reason, let's ask her tomorrow after dinner."

 

Chapter 1: A really big question.

 

OK I just need to not be nervous, I don't want to show May me being nervous, I just need to ask my daughter if I am allowed to have sex with her... like 8 times a day... aaah I just don't know how to handle this. I just masturbated to be more calm for this but it didn't help enough.  
"OK I can see you going into panic mode so go and call down May before you start to question yourself to much again, I get that it's a hard thing to ask but come on since when are you ever nervous?"

 

After the main question has been asked:

 

I asked that so awkwardly, I was trying to sound like my normal self but it took a while to get the words out.  
Oh no she isn't saying anything I knew this was a bad idea! She probably thinks it's completely wrong! I better say something to make sure she knows we aren't expecting this from her.

"Again you are totally allowed to-" "y-yes." what.

She actually said yes. This is actually happening. My heart has never pounded so fast and I don't know how to respond.  
I aggressively hug her hard instinctively.

 

When going to the couch:

OK how will I bring up everything I need to be able to do with her, should I just say literally everything? I think that would be to much, but she did seem like she was completely down to help me so I should at least list most things, I need to be able to use her whenever and whichever way I want to, mostly anal of course, I would never use a condom and I would never cum outside of her, that would just be a waste. I need to be able to go pretty fast so I don't take so long to cum. Should I mention anilingus? I don't get it nearly enough but I probably shouldn't ask that of her, she probably wouldn't like it anyways and it's not a MUST unlike the other things I need to be able to do, I mean who would want to eat an old mans ass? Alyx likes doing it sure but Alyx learnt to like it through just having done it a lot. But this might be a chance to get anilingus every day again, and Alyx's dad really wanted me to ask it as well... I remember just a few years ago when I got home from work all tired and sweaty I would go fuck Alyx then she would rim me until I could fuck her again, there really isn't anything else like that feeling, most relaxed I have ever felt. To hell with it I might as well ask her, might be greedy but I'll go for it anyways.

After May has answered:

I have the worlds best daughter, she is willing to go through so much just for me? It's making me almost well up, I can't believe my own beautiful daughter essentially just became my personal sex slave, just pleasing me with no direct benefit for herself, I probably shouldn't call it that in front of them but that is pretty much what just happened, though I assume the benefit to her is that I am getting pleasured, she is just as wonderfully submissive as her mother. Alyx was right, May would do anything for me and I love her so much. I promise myself I won't abuse this, I still want her to always be happy and safe, so I won't push her to hard and I won't ask for anything that might hurt her, I have quite a few really out there fetishes that definitely aren't safe or healthy for her so I won't even bring them up because she will probably agree to them just to make me happy, though I might try them on her in a while when she is used to this.

Night between chapter 1 and 2.

Me and Alyx are upstairs in the bathroom preparing for bed, May is in her room presumably sleeping.

"Alyx, what did we do to deserve such a perfect daughter?" I ask for no real reason, I mean she is perfect and neither of us know how we got such a wonderful daughter. "No idea, she just really loves and cares for you." Alyx answers. "By the way I am surprised that you actually asked her to rim you, thought you wouldn't."

"Honestly just thought that I might as well ask, didn't think any harm would come from it so it was a neutral-win scenario." I answer. "Getting my ass eaten by May on a daily basis? Sounds like heaven if you ask me. Also your parents, especially your dad, *really* wanted me to ask that from her. I mean good intuition on his part I guess, she did say yes to it after all." Alyx's parents are good people, they are always friendly and cheerful and they love May, and May loves them too, even if my father-in-law can be a bit of a horndog. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't call someone else a horndog. He really is though. We're a duo of horndogs.

"You knew he would ask that, that is like, his favourite thing ever. You know he only means well by it, he loves May and would never tell you to ask something from her that even have the slightest chance of being bad for her. We should call him to tell him that she agreed to everything." Alyx says.

"No let's call them tomorrow instead, I think it's to late to call them now." I answer. They, surprisingly for how old they are, go to sleep around the same time as us, but calling this late just feels like bothering them.

 

"You know what she said about wanting to be able to fully please you by the end of summer, and we said that she might be able if she trains really hard, I hope we both realize it's gonna be done way sooner right?" Alyx asks me. "Yes I know, with the whole buttplug plan she can probably take me without lube or preparation up her ass in like 1-2 weeks, and to deepthroat me I'll give it 1 week. Don't tell her that though, let it be a surprise for her. And vaginal I'm just gonna skip for a while, I don't have any real interest in it and it might legitimately not be deep enough, I'll try vaginal in maybe a few months and even then it's only realistically gonna be a once per month thing, if even that."

As we are walking out of the bathroom Alyx says "I want to talk about 1 last thing, I had a pretty good idea that will benefit all of us and May will agree too." 

"Yea sure, I was just gonna grab a midnight snack and jack one off before going to bed anyways, just wait and I'll be there in 2 minutes." I can't sleep well unless I have just came. One of my biggest issues with not cumming in someone is that it feels like such a waste to just throw away every 2-3 deciliter heavy load that could have been inside of someone instead. I quickly make 2 big ham sandwiches, go to the couch and start masturbating with 1 hand and eat with the other while Alyx starts talking "So, normally I do house chores but I can't do them as much anymore and I don't want to ask you to start doing chores, so I was thinking since you would want May home to always be there when you come home from work, and May can also help around the house with cleaning, shopping, making dinner and such, why not ask if she wants to quit school and just become a full time housewife? It will help both of us and she never liked school anyways, and she can just live of us."

"You know what, that actually sounds like a great idea." I say still jerking of and with some bread in my mouth. "If she says yes I'm fine with it." I think that's a really good idea when I think it over a bit, since I work at a high school and the times which I'll come home swap from like 11 am to 16 pm, and May is always gonna be home around 15-16 pm, so most days I wouldn't be able to use her when I come home which just sounds bad all around, I shouldn't have to wait so long to be able to use her. And while she is home she will help Alyx, sounds like a good deal.

I go unload in the sink and then head up to bed with Alyx.

The morning before The First Day Part 1:

"It's 10 am, you have been awake for 2 hours and you still haven't jerked it today, got any reason for that?" Alyx asks outside of May's room where she is still sleeping. "Well I was thinking that I will have May now and won't need to do it myself anymore, and even if we won't do anything for a few hours today I still want to start doing it only with May, even if that means I'll be stuck hard and leaking a bit until probably after lunch, I can deal with that. Plus it will make May's first load huge which she might appreciate." I can't believe I am so nonchalantly talking to my wife about how I will give our daughter a "huge first load" but I gotta say it's most definitively something I can get used to being normal.

"Magnus, sweetheart, you sound just as confident and manly now as you usually do, I'm glad you're back to your old self and that all of what's going on is helping." Alyx says and hugs me pretty low and grabs my ass, I do the same back to her. "You made this possible Alyx, thank you, and I'll be sure to thank your dad later too." I say back to her softly, this was their idea and it's already working wonders.

"Are you sure you want to go in with just underwear on?" Alyx asks. "Yea sure why not, she is used to seeing me like this anyways and now she will get even more used to it." I answer

As we walk in to Mays room she is sitting upright and the first thing I lay my eyes on are her wonderful breasts out in the open, and I then look up at her face as to not stare, and I catch her staring at my crotch, I guess seeing her dad walking towards her with a hard-on is something she is going to get used to as well. May's boobs are quite a bit of the size that Alyx has, and even though I love big tits May's still look so cute.

After asking about quitting school:

Well at this point I'm not surprised, I guess spending the whole day under her father is way more fun for her than school is and that's a great deal for me too. I see her looking down at my underwear a lot, and while I appreciate her fascination with it, it is making it harder to keep me from pushing her face down there. I'm gonna get to do that more than enough from now on though so I can wait.

After the nude question:

An... unexpected question to be sure, but a welcomed one. I have nothing against being naked while home, would actually make using her easier and if it makes May more comfortable with this I have no reason not to do it. Also she agreed on letting me have free reign over her as if it was obvious, and come on, how could I not abuse that power just a little bit?

Ok now for the buttplug question, I just have to bring it up in a positive manner, like I'm selling a product to a costumer.

After the buttplug question:

She was a bit against that at first but she understood the reasoning for it and agreed to it. I can't wait to begin stretching her out.

I'm gonna ask her what she wants to do today, let her set up the boundaries this time, I don't want to ask for to much or to little. I'm expecting a blowjob at least, maybe multiple times if I'm lucky

After asking what she wants to do today, first half:

Whenever I want? Oh you do not know what you just got yourself in to on your first day, I won't do it literally whenever I want though, I'll keep it to like 4 times.

After asking what she wants to do today, second half:

Over an hour of rimming on the first day? And she wants to make that a daily thing just for me? I can't help it, I have to feel her more right now, I want to fuck her so bad it hurts. May you don't even understand how much this means to me, that you want to do so much just for me.

The first day part 2:

So the plan is that I try to shove the whole thing in as fast as possible and try to be as comforting to her as possible, this is going to hurt a lot and she is doing it just for me so I NEED to be supporting. I could have her suck my fingers if it starts hurting to much to focus on something else, it will help her calm down and lower the pain a bit and hopefully she will also like it, just something with having a young girl suck my fingers is a real turn on and dominance thing.

Alyx is talking about her 2 weeks away from when we had recently met, one of the few times she has been away for long. During that time I stayed over with her parents so that they could be the ones to help me in her place, it was then that the 3 of us really got a good connection and became close friends. My father-in-law is also the only man I have ever been with and the same goes for him, and his wife one of the very few women I have been with beside Alyx since we got married. We meet often either at our place or their place and unless May is there we always have at least a bit of sex, sometimes constant fucking sometimes just a casual blowjob. It's just nice having a good, relaxing conversation with your father-in-law while the wives are sucking the other mans cock or just laying down watching TV with him while the wives are in the back licking our asses. Just a good time for everyone.

 

Before and during lunch, end of The first day part 2 and start of The first day part 3:

After me and Alyx went downstairs I had to put on some clothes since I need to answer the door for the guy delivering the food.

"I'll order real quick, what do you want?" Alyx asks 

"'Just get the usual, and the usual for May too but a smaller portion." I answer

"Why a smaller portion for May?" Alyx asks back. "Because she won't be able to swallow my next load on a full stomach." I answer seriously. There have been many, many times where Alyx skips lunch or dinner because her stomach is just full of my cum and there is nothing wrong with that, but May is a bit to young for that, she needs to eat proper meals, we can try replacing the proper meals with my cum a bit later.

"Fair enough, just don't make her eating less a normal thing for a while, she is already pretty thin." Alyx says back. "Don't worry I won't."

"Also, about her rimming me for more than an hour, let's not do that on her first day, since I'm sure that even if she doesn't like it she won't stop and I don't have enough willpower in me to stop her either. So how about when you cook or order food, we match it so that 20 minutes after May has started rimming me dinner is done so that we have a good reason to stop, and then we can talk about it over dinner." I tell Alyx. You know, unless she spends dinner time under the table "Sounds like a plan, but I have a pretty strong feeling she is going to love it as much as me and her grandma, seems to run in the family. Speaking of family, I think we should talk about mom and dad with her during dinner, letting her know that they know about this, that we have sex with them often, and dad will absolutely want to start talking with May on a daily basis about this." Alyx is right, we should let May know all this, and her grandpa is bound to be both super proud and super turned on by what his granddaughter is doing so he's gonna want to talk with her.

"She took that whole thing really well and quick, barely looked like it hurt her, almost seems like she was made for this." Alyx says. "I wouldn't have been able to do that at her age, not even close. Do you think she might have used sex toys before?"  
"No I don't think so, I don't know where she would get one and she looked un-stretched." I quickly answered. "I guess she could have used one of ours without us noticing but I don't think she did that." I'm just gonna assume we're lucky and she could just take it without much of a hassle for some other reason, she didn't look used at all.

When May comes down.

May is naked and is walking toward us surprisingly well for what's inside her. She sits down to the right of me really closely. "I thought you were gonna be naked dad, I was looking forward to it." May says in a slightly irritated and slightly disappointed tone. "Yea yea I know, I'll undress after lunch." I respond. "You seem to be taking that dildo pretty well, does it hurt a lot or is it fine?" After may has taken a bite of the food she answers "It feels surprisingly fine, I mean it hurts a bit and walking and laying down is awkward but it feels sort of right, looks like I will be able to take you a lot faster than we thought." She doesn't know that was the idea, but I won't tell her, she looks so proud and cute telling me that I could use her sooner. "Looks like so baby." I tell May and kiss her cheek, what an angel she is.

As Magnus is lying in bed with May infront of him.

I told her how to suck me of and I laid down some ground rules, I really don't want her to be nervous or stressed about this, even if this is meant to pleasure me, she should always feel safe and happy too.  
I can't believe this is happening, my gorgeous daughter is gonna give me a blowjob. 

May reaches out to my cock, holds it firmly and starts jerking it a little bit, it's simple but because it's her it feels good. I told her to just get straight to it but she of course wants to get a feel of it, to get a feel for the cock she will become very intimate with, not that I mind. She grabs my balls gently and fondles them a bit which I really enjoy, I hope that's gonna be something she does often, hopefully with her mouth.  
I hear her sniffing a lot (not the sad way), she seems to like the smell, which is good since her face is gonna be down there a lot.

She licks the head a little bit and then puts the whole head in her mouth, it feels amazing because I'm so pent up. Her tongue game is a little rough but really good for her first time, she focuses on mostly the right areas. Her teeth grazes me a few times but never roughly so it doesn't hurt. I think my standards are to high to properly judge her to be honest, Alyx has been doing this daily for over 20 years so she has kinda become perfect at it, and of course I can't expect that from May on her first one, or the next few hundred. Either way it feels really good still and I have absolutely no right to complain.

During the attempted deepthroating.

Wow, she got really far down, that's almost to the base. Her throat is so tight. It's hard to not start fucking her throat but I manage. This is far better than I expected for her first time. I'm sweating like crazy too, this is gonna be a big one.

After cumming.

God, I haven't came that much in a looong time, I feel lighter. She managed to swallow 99% of it too, so every other time will be a cakewalk for her. She did an amazing job, I'm really proud of her and I feel pretty damn good too.

I'm so gonna use this to make Alyx's dad jealous.


	2. Alyx and Borje's relationship plus other random family relationship stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this is from Alyx point of view, she talks about how her and Borje had it in the past.
> 
> Then there's just some general relationship and family stuff.

Dad worked as a construction company owner, he did a decent amount of construction work himself but he would spend most of his time overseeing that everything was built just right.  
Mom works at a hospital as a nurse/doctor, something of a mix.  
They are very happily married and very rarely have any fights bigger than disagreeing on what should be for dinner, and they always treated each other equally great. 

Mom and Dad have always been very sexually active ever since they met, and they never tried to hide that from me.  
That, naturally, made me think of Dad as sort of the peak sexiness, and since they never hid much from me I didn't hide much from him either.

This is probably why both Dad and Mom were not very surprised when on July 2nd, 1994, my 17th birthday, I asked my 42 year old father if I was allowed to give him a blowjob as a gift from him to me.  
After Mom and Dad talked in private for a few minutes, Dad said that he would let me, which made me super happy. The only condition they had was that I couldn't tell anyone and that I swallowed, which I of course agreed to.

Since I wasn't sure if I was ever gonna be allowed to do this again I spent a very long time on it, groping and fondling and kissing and licking all over his privates for almost an hour before I gave in and made the last push to let him ejaculate, which I took my sweet time tasting.  
After we were done I asked Dad if we were ever gonna do this again and that I would really like that, he told me he would heavily consider it.

The day after at dinner Dad and Mom talked to me about what they had come to, and that I was allowed to suck him of once a week if I wanted to. I was really happy about that but he added in something about not being completely sure if this is what I really wanted, so he didn't think we should do more than once a week. I argued that I do really want to do more and I managed to work him down to every other day, he would use Mom easily 5 times a day so it wasn't like he didn't have enough stamina to spare.

Now every other evening I would give Dad a blowjob, most of the time after dinner. Sometimes if he had to wake up early and didn't want to wake up Mom he would instead wake me up and have me take care of his morning wood. Something which he did not count towards the "every other evening" mark he set, so I just took it as a nice bonus.

In late September, he made every other evening start becoming once a day instead, and then just some weeks later in October it turned into once or twice a day.  
We didn't really decide on a new schedule but he started calling for me way more often and I was not going to complain.

Now most days would have me sucking of Dad after school, then sucking him of again some time in the evening. Very rarely it would be more than twice if Mom was very busy but that was only a once in a month thing.

I would ask him why he didn't penetrate me a few times. His answer was that he didn't want to risk me getting pregnant. and that's just how it was for such a long time that even as he turned way older we would keep not having penetrating sex.

We kept with the once or twice a day schedule for a very long time but something was added to it on December 12th, Dads birthday.  
Dad has always loved receiving analingus, something Mom would gladly give to him very often, sometimes many hours in one day.  
For his birthday gift from me he wanted me to give him analingus for however long he wanted to during his birthday. Even though I was not very interested in it I agreed because it was his birthday.

Through the entire day, whenever he was not eating or fucking, he would have me eating him out. And I do mean the entire time, from 9 AM until 11 PM I spent easily 10 hours eating him out.  
I did not argue with him at all since it was his birthday and I had promised the day before. After I had done it for a while it became not so bad at least.

I think this gave Dad the idea that I was at least OK with giving him analingus, as, starting January, he added a new rule to our existing system.

Now if I was gonna keep being allowed to suck of Dad every day I would have to spend at the very least an hour or more (as he saw fit) every day giving him analingus, with a bit of a rule which made 1 hour of rimming = 1 blowjob.  
This, even to me then, was an obvious scam. I had to eat him out for him to allow me to give him fellatio. A win/win for him, and in theory a lose/lose for me.  
I, of course, still went with it because I really wanted to suck him of, and I think this scam of his was a really good idea, because after a few months eating him out became normal and fun for me too.

After this a normal day could look like this, say a day when he is at home. He wakes me up so that I can take care of his morning wood. Around noon I spend 2 hours or so eating him out, which now we both really liked doing, and then after dinner I would suck him of again.

This is the schedule that we kept for 5 years until I met Magnus and we moved in with each other.

And now whenever the 4 of us meet up, which we make sure to happen at least once a month, I always suck of Dad at least once, and give him analingus if we have time.

 

MAGNUS FAMILY AND ALYX FAMILY COMPARISON AND STUFF

Alyx's parents were always equal in the household, they both did work around the house, they both had a job, and they were equals in every way except sexual where Borje was clearly the dominant one. They both loved sex and had it very very often.  
Alyx also has a brother who is 3 years older than her, who moved out when he was 16. He was also a very good person. Right now though he lives very far from home. He also knew about Alyx and her fathers relationship but never cared about it either way.

Magnus parents were not as equal at all, his father was not the best person and his mother was a stay at home mom. They did love each other but in a type of relationships where arguments that could turn violent were not uncommon. They rarely had sex.  
Magnus also has a sister who is 5 years younger than him, she also lives far away and is divorced with 3 sons, all of whom are now adults. She is a good person but can sometimes get aggressive like her parents would.  
Magnus would start having problems with his hyperspermia when he hit puberty, something he didn't know he had until many years later when he checked it with a doctor.

Alyx would get a high sex drive and would look for a man who also had a high sex drive but that could still be a gentleman, just like her father. She also wanted to have a lot of freedom and do whatever she wanted work and freetime wise except for sex where she was very submissive, a lot like her mother.

Magnus would naturally get a very high sex drive thanks to his condition but he was still a very upstanding man despite of it. He wanted a woman who could give him sex whenever he wanted but still be a person in their own, and not any sort of "sugardaddy " type of relationship. He wanted to be the leader of the house and the one with a high income while the woman took care of the house.

Alyx and Magnus fit very well on a personality and sexual drive level, but they had a problem when it came to what roles they wanted to have in the house, Alyx wanted to have the freedom to do whatever she wanted and spend time getting a good paying job while Magnus wanted her to be a housewife who only took care of the house and him. Since they both really liked each other and fit well together otherwise they decided to compromise. Alyx would be the one to clean the house and cook food just like Magnus wanted, but Alyx would also have a part time job so that she could get out of the house pretty often. This way both of them got what they wanted.

Magnus would learn of Alyx and Borje's relationship basically immediately as they started dating. He found it pretty weird at first but wasn't directly opposed to it, and when he started meeting with them he found out both Borje and Elizabeth were good people that he could trust, and he no longer found their relationship weird.

Magnus' relationship with Borje and Elizabeth entered super-close status 3 years after he had met Alyx, at this point Alyx was 25, Magnus 34, Elizabeth 47 and Borje 50. Alyx was going on a work related trip alone for 2 weeks abroad, something she hadn't done thanks to work before and have not done since. Magnus was pretty worried about not having Alyx around to use for sex but Elizabeth and Borje said that Magnus could live with them during those 2 weeks and that they would gladly help with his problem. Magnus agreed after some deliberation. This made Magnus really like both Borje and Elizabeth, especially when they told him that he could use Elizabeth whenever he wanted too. So Magnus would spend a lot of time with both of them, his favourite times being when he and Borje would share Elizabeth at the same time.

Magnus and Borje are also the only men that both of them have been with, even further solidifying their "dude-bro" type of relation. This was 5 years after Alyx and Magnus met and 1 year before May was born. Magnus and Alyx were going to spend a whole month at Borje and Elizabeth's place while their new house was being "polished up" for them to move in to.  
This led to both the men using both the women a lot, Magnus and Borje wanted release on average 7 times a day each after all, plus some rimming time as well. The women were of course used to this and loved doing it so it was never a problem, until one day when both Magnus and Borje seemed to just never get tired. They both woke up around 6 am and were very horny, they first woke up Alyx and they both used her for a while, Borje using her mouth and Magnus using her behind, ALyx had no problem taking both of them, and not even again directly after they came as they were still very horny, but after both of them had used her constantly for 3 hours she started getting tired of it and asked them to start using Elizabeth instead for now. They woke up Elizabeth and they both started penetrating her, Borje taking the front while Magnus took the back. Elizabeth of course had no problems with it as well but after 4 hours of constant fucking she started getting pretty tired of it too.

Alyx recommended that her father and husband could "solve their problem together" as it were while she and Elizabeth would go groceries shopping.

They decided to try it out because why not. They took turns topping each other, used a lot of lube and were way more slow and gentle than they were with their wives since it was their first time. While they did end up liking it they don't do it very often, and Alyx and Elizabeth sometimes tease them about how hard of a time they had taking each other while they shove their entire lengths into their wives without any lube or preparation many times a day. They have sex maybe every few months but it's always just a slow and "for fun" type of activity. Happening when either they're alone and one or both of them suddenly become very horny or if one of them are feeling a bit daring and want something inside them for whatever reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending I know. This is meant just as backstory while also serving as fetish fuel, which is the best combination imaginable.


End file.
